Is It Worth It?
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Cedric finds a new way to get The Amulet of Avalor, but so has someone else. Who will get there first? And what will happen to Sofia amongst all this?
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:00 in the morning in Enchancia. All the lights in the castle were off and every occupant sleeping, aside from one. Up in a spiral tower in a dimly lit lab, Cedric the Sorcerer was working on yet another plan to get Princess Sofia's amulet. His hair all dishelved, and bags were begining to form under his eyes from his lack of sleep.  
"Kaw!" Came his faithful raven companion. He jumped and flew to his perch, nuzzling his beak under his wing. This bird was ready to sleep.  
"Wormy, you go to sleep. I'm not sleeping till I find a way to finally get The Amulet of Avalor! Even if that means staying up all night and day!" Cedric told the Raven, and continued his thinking. Hours went by while he schemed. Soon it was 7:00 in the morning, and Cedric hadn't slept a wink. And he was very cranky.  
"Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia came and opened his door for her daily 'good morning' to the sorcerer. "How are yo- Mr. Ceedric?! Are you ok? You look ill!" Sofia ran over to him and felt his temperature. She had to retract her had from how hot he was. Cedric crinkled his ose at her.  
"I am perfectly fine child. Now leave me. I have important work to do." He told her and turned towards his desk.  
"No way I'm going to let you work when you are in this condition!" She grabbed the Sorcerer's hand and pulled him with her, he was much too weak to argue. "Come. We'll go to the room across from mine and set you up there so I can keep an eye on you!" She smiled at him and led him through the castle. Thankfully they didn't have to go up any stairs. He didn't think his legs could have handled it.  
They reached the room Sofia wanted and she pushed open the door, finally letting go of Cedric's hand (much to his pleasure), and running inside to get the bed ready for him to climb into. As she's moving the pillows around and moving the blankets so he can immediately climb in with no hassle, she looked over her should to see Cedric about to fall over.  
"Mr. Ceedric!" The young girl ran over to help steady the sorcerer. Cedric almost fell, but this young girl, helped him. He appreciated it, but he would never let her know that.  
"I do not need any help. Especially from a little princess." He spat out at her. She looked up at him and to his surprise smield.  
"I know Mr. Ceedric, but sometimess it's nice to have a little help whether you need it or not. It shows you that you are loved." She helped him walk over to the bed. Before he sat down, she took his robe, his vest, and his bowtie off of him and sat them on the nearby desk. When he was finally able to sit down, Sofia proceeded to take off his shoes then his socks. He slowly lifted his legs into the bed, the tiredess hitting him like a ton of bricks. He put his head on the soft fluffy pillows and was instantly out. Sofia quietly laught to herself at Cedrc's light snoring. She walked out and towards the kitchens to get him some hot soup ready for when he woke up, and some nice tea, but first, she decided to go his her prents and ask that they do not ask anything of Cedri today.  
"Mother? Father? May I have a word?" She asked her paernts, bue eyes sparkling.  
"Of coarse Sofia! What is it?" King Rolland replied to his youngest daughter.  
"Well, when I went to go see Mr. Ceedric this morning, he looked very sick, he almost fell over! So I took him to the room across from mine so I can take care of him and make him better! He's sleeping right now, and I just uh... Well the point is... Don't ask him to do anything today? He looked really awful mom."  
Her mother looked at her sternly. "Sofia, he should be with the nurses if he's sick. Why didn't you take him there?" Sofia bit her lip.  
"He... He doesnt really like nurses. I figured a good rest and hot soup could help, and I could do that! I had nothing else planned today..." Her thought trailed off. Probably thinking of what soup she'd get for the sorcerer. Her mother sighed in defeat.  
"Well Sofia, you said he was already asleep right?" Her mother asked. Sometimes Sofia being so kind and thoughtful really surprised her mother.  
"Yes, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep." She said while looking down.  
"Then I guess I shouldn't bug him today." King Rolland said and excused the young girl.  
"Rolly... You weren't planning on calling him at all today were you?" The queen looked at her husband with a knowing look.  
"No I wasnt, but now Sofia feels better." He said and smiled.

Cedric awoke to a very warm bed and the smell of warm fresh soup. He groggily sat up and looked around. This... Wasn't his lab... He started panicking, then Sofia came into the room.  
"Oh Mr. Ceedric! You're up! I left you some soup and tea to help you feel better." She bounded over and sat next to him with a big smile. He crinkled his nose at her as a few drops of water landed on his arm. Wait... Water? He looked up and noticed her hair was wet.  
'Must've just gotten out of the bath.' He thought brushing it off. He grabbed his soup and got ready to eat. 'How did she know when I was going to be up so she could have the soup warm?' He really didn't care really. The soup was delicious.  
"Do you like it Mr. Ceedric? I didn't know when you'd wake up, so I put a warming spell on it for you. Did... Did I do it right?" She asked nervously, looking at Cedric expectantly.  
"It could use improvement, but its adequate right now" He told the young girl as he took a bite. Truthfully it was a perfectly casted warming spell, but he wasn't going to say that.  
Sofia smiled up at him and gasped. "Oh please excuse me Mr. Ceedric, I forgot my amulet on my dresser!" The young girl was out the door almost before finishing her sentence. Cedric choked on his soup. She took her amulet off!? What? All those times he tried to get her to tke it off and her she is taking it off for no reason! He collected himself before she came back thankfully. He looked at her with an accusing glance.  
"Didn't you promise the king that youd never take it off, princess?" He acted uninterested, but was really hanging on her every word.  
Sofia chuckled. "I can't wear it in the bath, Mr. Ceedric!" She kept laughing for a few seconds. "I just came in here to check on you. It's my bedtime soon." She explained to him.  
"Bedtime? Did I sleep all day?" He was shocked, but now he had new information, and a new plan to get the Amulet of Avalor.  
"Yes you did, you must have been very tired." She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. Cedric didn't know how to respond to this attention, and now... Physical contact!  
"Yes well," He grabbed her arms and had her let go of him, "You should probably get to bed, Princess. If you want as a... thank you... of sorts... I can come and tuck you into bed tomorrow... And," Cedric cringed at what he was about to say, "read you a story before bed." He finished, forcing out the words.  
"REALLY?! I would love that Mr. Ceedric!" She jumped for joy and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow! Good night Mr. Ceedric!" Next thing he knew he was alone. His hand reached up to where she touched him. It was tingly. He shook it off. He had a plan to get that amulet, and nothing would stop him now! He covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes. He would need his sleep for strength after all.

Unbeknownst to Cedric someone had overheard his conversation with the young princess,and was plotting their own way to get the amulet... tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it's short. Just wanted to get this out before it escaped my head without being on paper lol_**

"Princess Sofia! It's time to-" Baileywick started but stopped when he saw that Sofia was already up and dressed looking out her window. "My you're up early Princess. Is there a special reason?" He inquired at the young girl. She jumped off her window seat, and walked over to him with a noticable bounce in her step.  
"Just really excited for today, Baileywick." The smile never leaving her face as she talked. She walked out the door and down the hall.  
"Yes, um, breakfast is... ready." Baileywick confusedly said. 'What could put her in THIS good of a mood?" He thought with a smile. "If only the other two were this easy to wake up." He chuckled out loud at his own joke and ontinued on to wake the twins.  
"Good Morning Mother! Good Morning Father!" She greeted each with a hug and a kiss, before humming and skipping over to her seat at the table.  
"Oh Sofia! You're early this morning!"  
"And so happy!" interjected King Roland.  
"Is there a reason for your happiness dear?" Her mother finished, thrilled to see her daughter so upbeat.  
"Yes mother there is! Mr. Ceedric said he'd tuck me in tonight, and read me a book! I'm hoping it'll be a spell book! He said he's doing it as a 'thank you' for helping him yesterday." Her smile grew even wider, if at all possible. The king and queen looked at each other.  
"Sofia, I don't think that's a good idea." Roland started to say. Sofia's smile faltered, then disappeared altogether.  
"W-why not father?" Sofia asked. Why don't they want Mr. Cedric to tuck her in?  
Queen Miranda looked at her husband then at Sofia's broken face. "Rolly, he just wants to tell her 'thank you', and it is just one night." She told him. He looked at her for what seemed like forever, then you could see he gave in.  
"Ok Sofia. for this one night, Cedric may tuck you in and read you a story." Sofia jumped for joy again, or at least as much jumping as she can do in her seat.  
"Thank you mom! Thank you dad!" She was beside hersself with excitement. A few moments later breakfast got on the table, followed by Amber and James walking in.  
"Sofia, you're out early." Amber said taking her seat next to her sister.  
"Just really happy Amber." Amber looked her over skeptically, but acepted it and began her breakfast. Sofia dug in afterwards. Pancakes were her favorite.

Sofia was relaxing in the garden, watching the clouds go by, when she heard a leaf crunch under someones foot. She pushed herself up and was now leaning on her arms.  
"Baileywick? Is everything ok?" She got worried. Baileywick didn't usually talk to her unless he had a reason to.  
"Everything's fine Princess. I just overheard your conversation with your parents. Now I'm not one to evesdrop in a conversation, but princess do you think it's a good decision being alone with Cedric? Especially when you are falling asleep?" He asked the young girl who gave him an annoyed look.  
"I don't know why nobody likes Mr. Cedric, but I do like him. I trust him. Just as you should too, Baileywick." He had never seen her take this tone with anyone.  
"Yes, Princess, I'm sorry." He bowed and left back to the castle. Sofia couldn't help but be bohered now. She knew Mr. Ceedric wasn't the nicest person, or the easiest to get along with... But there was something there. Something she wished others could see. She went back to cloud watching and started thinking about other things. Like what book is Cedric going to read to her? Before she knew it, it was lunch time.  
'All the closer to bed time!' She thought excitedly skipping to the castle.

Lunch came and went. Nothing interesting happened there. Unless you count James shoving everything in his mouth at once and almost choking, but that was a near everyday occurance. Before the young princess knew it, it was time to take a bath and get ready for bed. She skipped all the way to her room, where she chose her favorite pajamas to wear. She started walking into her bathroom when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.  
"Baileywick? Why are you here?" Baileywick's been acting pretty weird since he found out Cedric was going to be reading to her tonight. Come to think of it, everyone was.  
"I'm just getting everything ready for Cedric to read to you, Princess" He said bringing a chair in and putting it next to her bed. She released a breath that he didn't realize she was holding.  
"Oh... Ok Baileywick. I'll be out soon. Have a good night." She disappeared into the bathroom. Cedric had a flash of disappointment on his face before masking it. He walked to the door when the bathroom door opened. He turned on his heel.  
"Is there something you need Princess?"  
Sofia was startled. She wasn't expecting him to still be there. "No... I... Just forgot to take off my necklace..." She gently placed it on her vanity and went back into the bathroom once more. Cedric bowed, and left the room. Doing his evening rounds no doubt.

Over in Cedric's tower, he was waiting for the exact time Princess Sofia would take her bath.  
"Ka-kaw! Kaw!" Wormwood startd flapping his wings frantically to get Cedric's attention.  
"What is it Wormy?" The bird pointed his beak at the clock. "Oh! It's time! Thank you Wormy!" Cedric grabbed a random spell book, just in case he HAD to read to the child, and ran over to Sofia's room. He had a small window to get the amulet and he wasn't going to miss it! At last he reached the corridor that held her room. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He really needs to get out more. Just as he looked up, the door to Sofia's room was slowly closing.  
'What the...?' Was his only thought. Slowly and quietly he crept towards Sofia's door. He quietly grabbed the handle, and ever so gently turned it open. He didn't expect to see what he did. Someone was grabbing The Amulet of Avalor!  
"Hey! That's not yours! Put it back theif before I have you turned over to the castle guards!" Cedric was holding his wand out in front of him when the figure turned around, the amulet around his neck. Just then the bathroom door creaked open and Sofia walked out.  
"Mr. Ceedric! You're here!" She looked over and saw someone standing by her vanity. She let out a scream when she saw this person wearing her Amulet.  
"B-Baileywick?"


	3. Chapter 3

"B-Baileywick?" Sofia couldn't believe it. Her eyes drifted down to the amulet currently resting around his neck. "Why- why do you have my... my amulet?" She didn't move from where she was. Frozen, from fear and uncertainty, and the eyes on the steward; they seemed different now. Baileywick turned his attention to the young girl, his eyes big and crazed. This wasn't the Baileywick she was used to, and she was very scared; Oh how she wished her legs would work so she could run over to her sorcerer. She'd feel much safer if she was with him.  
"M-mr. Ceedric? What's going on?" She called to him. She tried to have her voice level, but she couldn't hide the shaking that the fear brought on. She had hoped that her Sorcerer would have an explanation. A reason that Baileywik would look like that, but unfortunately none came.  
"That fool has no idea, young Princess! You see, I overheard you talking to him yesterday when I was walking by doing my rounds. About how you take off your necklace when you take your bath. I finally saw my chance to gain possession of it! One thing I didn't expect was him being here so early! He always finds a way to muddle up the simplest of tasks!" Baileywick looked at Cedric, an evil glare hanging on his eyes. He would have been out of here by now if Cedric hadn't have come here, at the same time! That annoying, bumbling sorcerer was always messing everything up!  
"I shouldn't be here!? At least I was expected! It is you that shouldn't be here! I would have the Amulet of Avalor right now, not you!" Cedric was now furious. This steward ruined his plan! He was about to curse this meddlsome castle helper when he heard a small gasp from over by the bathroom. His eyes grew wide. Princess Sofia! He had forgotten about her in his anger and frustration. And he just told his plan of getting the Amulet! Oh Posiden's Pumpkins! He hit himself in the head for his stupidity. How could he let that slip right in front of her? He turned to the small girl who's eyes were now brimming with tears.  
"Y-you... You only w-wanted my... my Amulet? You didn't want to... to read to me at all... did y-you?" Sofia choked out. The tears threatening to spill over more and more with each word. Cedric looked over at the small girl. There was pain clearly written on her face, along with dissapointment and saddness. He had to look away. He could feel something weird in his chest. His heart felt like it was... breaking? But that's not at all possible! Hearts can't physically break; but there was something he couldn't deny... it felt like it was literally being torn in two. Just from the look this girl, who had looked up to him with such adoration once, was giving him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. What can he tell her? He really didn't plan on reading to her. There was nothing he could say to fix the look on her young face, and he felt... Bad.  
"Oh, how sentimental. The young girl FINALLY sees you aren't the amazing, misunderstood sorcerer she thought you were! Now she can see, just like everyone else, you're just a worthless, no good, pathetic, sad excuse of a sorcerer! How's it feel losing the only person you had that remotely resembled a friend?" Baileywick called out to the Sorcerer, laughing so evilly it made their skin crawl ad the hair on the back of theirs necks stand on end. Just then a purle light started to show. The amulet was glowing a deep, dark purple. Baileywick looked down at the jewel resting on his chest. Putting them down must have activated a new power! He looked up and over at them both. A menicing smile plastered on his face.  
"I feel powerful... different... I can feel the energy corsing through my body!" Baileywick lifted his hand and aimed it toward the bed. A concentrated engery came out of it, hitting Sofia's bed, dissolving it into ash in the blink of an eye. "Oh my! How delightfully fun that was!" Baileywick turned to Sofia and smiled a toothy crooked grin at the young girl.  
Sofia coward by the bathroom door. Trying to mold herself into it. Or maybe somehow dissappear into the room on the otherside of the door. What was he going to do to her? Was she going to end up like her bed? Baileywick slowly raised his hand and aimed it at the young girl. "Now to get rid of you young princess, you have been in my way long enough... Good-bye your majesty." A bolt of energy shot out. Sofia's eyes grew wide and she leet out a bone chilling petrified scream, possibly her last.  
"Tueri et clypeo!" Echoed in the room , and another, different, energy, almost like magic, surrounded the princess, blocking her from Baileywick's attack.  
"What- what just happened?" She looked up confused, but happy to not be a pile of ash, the engery still surrounding her. "Where did this...?" Before she could finish, she got shadowed by a figure stepping in front of her, blocking her from Baileywick. She looked up to see who it was and felt relief.  
"I may not be what she thought I was, Steward, but I never wanted to harm her! You will NOT lay a finger or any trace amount of energy on this child while I am still alive!" Cedric took a more stable stance in front of the young girl. As if preparing for a fight he held his wand in front of him, daring the steward to try anything.  
Baileywicks smile grew wider. His teeth seemed to be... pointy now too.  
"I guess I'll just have to do away with you first then! You have been a pain in my side for years, Sorcerer! I will enjoy your end the most!" He threw an energy blast at Cedric who narrowly deflected it. He threw another, then another, and another! Cedric was able to deflect them all, but there was one he didn't see!  
"Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia yelled. Cedric turned just in time to see a bolt coming right towards him.  
"Kaw!" Came the cry of Wormwood who came flying into the room. He was flying as fast as his wings would allow.  
"Wormy NO!" Cedric yelled, but it was too late. The bird already came between himself and the blast, causing a white light to fill the room.  
"Wormy!" Cedric called out for his feathered friend in vain. All that was left was a pile of ash and one feather.  
"Wormwood!" Sofia called from inside her magical barrier. He- he sacrificed himself for Cedric. She couldn't help but to let the tears flow freely from her eyes. He killed... Wormwood... He KILLED an innocent, living creature!  
"Oh my, you were lucky that bird came in! But now you have no one else to save you! Oh and look at that!" Baileywick looked down and saw the amulet glowing a dark purple again. Sofia stood up and broke the walls of her barrier. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. She didn't care what power Baileywick had just gotten. She didn't care if today was her last. She did not want anymore animals or people to end up as a casualty to his demented revenge.  
Cedric was mourning the loss of his friend when he saw Sofia break her barrier.  
"Princess! I must insist you stay in the barrier!" She kept walking determined on her goal. "Sofia! I will not let you get hurt! Sofia, stop!" Nothing. She didn't stop, she didn't turn around, she didn't say anything. Cedric started getting scared. Scared that she will get hurt, and he won't be able to protect her. Scared she'll end up like Wormwood... He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't... Lose her like that... Suddenly he could understand why he was feeling all these strange things. This girl had awakened something that he surpressed for years. Love. He watched as Sofia walked up to Baileywick, who was now floating in the air, probably due to the amulet. Without thinking he cast a spell towards the girl.  
"Ne patiatur mali faciatis dilectam!" A pink light shot out and covered Sofia in a pink glow. She finally looked over at Cedric and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Baileywick opened his eyes and saw her below him.  
"Oh Princess, you make this too easy." He shot the energy at her. She didn't move. She didn't flinch. It hit her and again the white light filled the room. Baileywick through his head back and laughed.  
"You failed Cedric! She's gone! Though that's no surprise! Nothing you do ever works!"  
"Think again Baileywick! Cedric is an amazing sorcerer!" Baileywick's eyes shot open. How can this be?! The blast had hit her right in the chest! She shouldn't be alive! He looked down again. There she was! Standing there with not so much as a scratch!  
Sofia took advantage of his confusion and jumped up grabbing the amulet and pulling, breaking the chain and causing Baileywick to fall to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia and Baileywick had both fallen to the ground. Baileywick hit his head on the edge of her vanity, causing him to pass out instantly. Cedric tried to move as fast as he could so he could catch the princess, but he was too slow. She fell onto the floor, hitting her head, and causing her to pass out as well. The Amulet clutched tightly in her hand. Cedric fell to his knees when Sofia hit the floor. He was too slow. Grief was now overwhelming him. First Wormwood died saving him, and now, Sofia, the one whose trust he just betrayed, was willing to give her life so he, and many others, wouldn't have to suffer. That should be him on the floor passed out. He should have stopped Baileywick not her. He should've... Cedric started crying. He lifted his hands to his face and let everything out.

"Sofia! Princess! I am so sorry! I-I should've been the one to stop him... I'm sorry I'm such a coward... I'm sorry I wanted your amulet! I wish you could hear me... You've awoken something that's been buried for a long time... Something I didn't want to acknowledge... Sofia, Princess, I hope one day you can forgive me! I was so stupid to betray the trust of my only friend!" In Cedric's rant he didn't notice Sofia starting to stir. "Please be ok... I don't know what I'd do without you coming to see me everything... You know I act annoyed, but really I enjoy them... a lot... It made me feel appreciated... And loved. Princess please wake up!" Cedric had crawled his way over to where the young girl was laying. She started to stir again. Cedric held his breath. A few silent tears escaped his eyes.

Suddenly Sofia shot up and threw her amulet across the room. Looking around frantically, her face in a worried and scared expression.

"Where is he? Mr. Ceedric? Where is- Why are you crying?" Sofia looked at the sorcerer who had a big smile on his face, and tear marks down his cheeks.

"He's passed out, my dear, he hit his head on the vanity. I'm crying because... I thought you were seriously hurt, and I thought... I thought I had lost you." Cedric told the girl scooping her into his arms and holding her tight.

"I have a headache, Mr. Ceedric, but other than that, I'm ok... Please don't cry... I'm right here, and I promise I'm ok... My head doesn't even hurt that bad..." Sofia was being squished by him, not that she was complaining, but this was very unusual, Cedric only would pat her back when she hugged him. Sofia tried to push back a little so she could look up at him, but he held her even tighter.

"I'm not letting you go. I'm going away for a long time Princess. I don't know when I'll see you again. I want to make sure you know how much I care about you before I go." Cedric said now nuzzling into her hair and kissing the top of her head. Sofia was confused... Going away? Where? Why?

"Mr. Ceedric? Where are you going?" She forced herself out of his grip just a little so she could look at him. His eyes got a new round of tears in them.

"Once your father finds out what happened Princess, I'll be put in the dungeons... For... Probably a long, long time." He hung his head and put his forehead on hers. "But please don't ever forget how much you mea to mean. You are like the daughter I never had, and I'll miss you everyday I'm away." He kissed the young girls forehead and gently let her go.

Sofia looked at him with confusion. "You won't be thrown in the dungeons for saving me, Mr. Ceedric." She told him gently.

"But I tried to steal your amulet and broke your trust dear." He couldn't look at her now. Just looking at her would make his heart shatter. The want of power made him hurt this child.

"... He doesn't need to know that..." Sofia said just barely above a whisper. Cedric looked up to find her staring at him hopefully.

"What?" He heard, but he wanted to make sure he heard correctly. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I-I said... that... Father... Well, he doesn't NEED to kn-know those parts... Does he?" She looked down while saying it fiddling with the string of pearls on her dress. Cedric pulled her face up with a finger.

"That's sweet of you my dear, but I need to be punished for what I've done... or attempted to do." Cedric was trying to convince himself as well as the child in front of him. Sofia crossed her arms and gave him an angry look.

"You said 'sorry' you know you've done wrong. I think that's good enough, and you... you were punished already..." Her look softened as tears formed, "Wormwood is gone Mr. Ceedric." The tears fell silently as she looked at him. "He didn't sacrifice himself for you, so you can rot in a dungeon."

Cedric was shocked. Wormwood was gone. It hit him, he knew it would hit him harder in up coming days, but this girl was right. It would be an insult to Wormy to go rot in a dungeon after the bird gave his life for him. He looked at the young girl who was wise beyond her years. He smiled at her warmly.

"Would you really... Do that... For me?" He asked her gently. She was a sweet girl, but something so serious... Could she really forgive him so quickly?

"Of coarse Mr. Ceedric! I love you, and now I know you care for me too." She jumped on him causing him to fall backwards. They both let out a small giggle. "What should we do with Baileywick?" She asked looking at the limp, lifeless form on her floor. Cedric thought for a moment.

"I'll go get the guards. Here's my wand. Make sure he doesn't try anything if he wakes up." He handed Sofia his wand and waked towards the door. As he reached for the handle he noticed a purple glint from the corner of his eye. The Amulet was sitting a few feet from him. He looked at it and was overcome with desire to once again use it to rule the kingdom. He walked over to it, and picked it up holding it in his hands.

'Finally! I have the Amulet of Avalor in my possession! I can rule the kingdom! No, no, what about Sofia? I can't do that to her... I need to give it back. No! I'll rule the kingdom, and she can remain a princess! That's good right? No I can't betray her trust again! But I have it right here... No I can't... Yes you can! if you use it and keep her Princess she'll eventually forgive you! What if she doesn't? I'd have to overthrow her family. She'll get over it! YOU are her favorite. She proved that now by forgiving you so fast! But I don't want to betray her again... It's not betrail, just, she's not old enough to understand. She wise beyond her years though. But still a child... She'll thank you one day if you take over the kingdom! She'll be queen when you pass on the crown! But Sofia doesn't want to be queen... Does she?' A battle raged in his head between his thoughts.

Sofia looked up to see Cedric holding the Amulet. There was no doubt in her mind that he would do the right thing.

'That's it! I know what I'm doing! I'm going to...'

* * *

**_OK NOT THAT MUCH LONGER, BUT WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK CEDRIC'S GOING TO DO?_**


End file.
